


you make me whole

by polarsun



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Only at the end really, before the game, clive and lukas are barely mentioned, forsyth is a dreamer, i dont know what im doing and i im just making this up as i go along, im tagging it with the ship but i mean its barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarsun/pseuds/polarsun
Summary: Forsyth is a dreamer; always has been and always will be. He drags Python into all of his schemes, but Python really can't say no to his best friend.





	you make me whole

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to say other than this is really short and probably really bad. There's like no dialogue and it's kind of just a study into their relationship. Enjoy!!

Forsyth was a dreamer. Sure, his dreams were often larger than life and difficult to obtain, but he was a dreamer all the same. Growing up with a less than noble status practically ensured that meeting his dream would be nearly impossible. Ever the dreamer though, Forsyth applied and worked up the meager ranks he was able to climb. Of course, since he was a dreamer with ambitions too high and too far out of reach, he had to drag his best friend into it too. A Forsyth dream wasn’t complete unless Python was involved with it too.

Ever since they were children in the small forgotten town, Forsyth had made grand schemes under the ruse of just playing pretend. Childhood games of dreams that they were supposed to know could never be achieved. It seemed that Python knew there were just simple games, but the gleam in Forsyth’s eyes was so inspiring and so uplifting that Python couldn’t just _tell_ him that all his dreaming would more than likely be for naught.

After being dragged into Zofia’s army with Zofia’s finest, Python realized that he really did hate working for a “just” cause. The generals had an obvious distaste for him and how he really didn’t put much of any effort in when it came to his training. Forsyth, on the other hand, was a model student. He always excelled in whatever he did and made the other recruits, most of whom were of nobility, look completely untrained. He should have rose through the ranks more, everyone knew it, but his low status kept him at a low position, and even though Python felt bad for his friend, he couldn’t say he was surprised.

Over the years, Forsyth still trained, still got stronger. He still befriended others in the army-even though they were noble born. Python himself tried staying towards the back. Out of sight, out of mind. Usually his attempts at just putting in the bare minimum were thwarted by Forsyth. Damn him and his encompassing need to be perfect. Python did have to admit though that his green-clad friend was fun to train with. Heavy armor protected a great deal against his arrows, but Python still liked seeing if he could put somewhat of a dent in it.

More often than not, he couldn’t.

Forsyth kept training, and he was good at it. He had befriended a nobleman by the name of Clive and had introduced him to Python, who payed him no mind. He wasn’t here to make friends. Just to pelt Forsyth with whatever he could stick on the end of his arrow that day. It was a boring, but sometimes interesting way of life. The somewhat calm of Python’s everyday routine was interrupted the day the Regelians invaded.

The knights were disbanded after that day. One way or another, Python didn’t really care. It was an excuse to go home and live out the rest of his lazy life with nothing else to worry about. He could be a carpenter, or something stupid like that. Everyone in his family had taken up the profession and while Python’s father never showed a sign of being upset as his son packed his things to leave, there was always that unmistakable hint of disappointment in his eyes. This could be a great chance for redeeming himself in the eyes of his family.

Not surprisingly, Forsyth again wanted to stay and clean the mess that he had no obligation to fixing. Some part of Python believed that he did it to please Clive or to at least look better in his captain’s eyes. He couldn’t understand his best friend’s motives, but there was still that part of Python that wanted to see Forsyth succeed. So, he stayed.

Python didn’t see anything beneficial coming from staying to rebuild what was lost, but when Clive formed the Deliverance, he thought that there was a possibility of it paying off. Clive was the leader, with some other nobles working with him, and Forsyth was made the proud lieutenant. Python was content just staying in the sidelines or _finally_ making his way home, but when Clive asked him personally to join, with Forsyth right behind him, well… Python just couldn’t bring himself to say no.

The leaders knew that anywhere knew Zofia castle was going to be unsafe and could lead to even more danger than they were already in. It didn’t take long to find a place to set up base, and Python was put in charge of guarding the entrance. It was an easy job, minus the Terrors, and having such an isolated job kept Python from working too closely with others. He didn’t mind at all, considering his relationship with people in general was a little rough around the edges.

It was late one night, and Python found himself slowly drifting off to sleep while he was standing. Clive really should have brought him a chair. It would have been useful during the late night watches. He was about to lay against the wall and take a quick nap when he felt a larger hand on his shoulder. It was unmistakably Forsyth, but Python still pretended to be surprised.

“You should get some rest. Lukas will take over for you,” Python heard his companion’s soft voice whispering in his ear. If he was anymore stubborn than he was, Python would have told him no, but both himself and Forsyth knew that Python needed to rest. Plus, Lukas was going to be taking care of the watch for the rest of the night. This was an offer that Python couldn’t, and didn’t want to, refuse.

He let Forsyth lead him down the twisting halls to the corridor they deemed the barracks. There were rows of enclosed rooms, but there still wasn’t enough space for every member of the Deliverance to have a room of their own. It meant that people were sharing a cramped space with the possibility of only having one bed that was far too small for two people to share. When it came to Python and Forsyth, sharing a room was more than fine, even if it was drafty and even if the bed was only comfortable and even if their few possessions didn’t fit in the one wardrobe that was provided to them. It was home, it was comfortable, and Python was more than happy to collapse onto the bed that barely supported his weight.

As he lay there, Python lazily kicked off his shoes with the help of Forsyth before stripping down to just his long undershirt. It was comfortable for sleeping, and both of them had little else to sleep in. Knowing that he was taking up most of the bed, Python scooted over to the point he was almost against the wall as Forsyth crawled in behind him. With the two of them in bed, there was almost no room to move, let alone breathe. It was something akin to when they were children and they would spend the night together in Python’s small house in his even smaller bedroom. Granted, there was more room here than in the room Python used to occupy as a child, but it still had that same feeling of nostalgia, especially as Forsyth pressed his form closer and enveloped Python in the warmth of another person.

They didn’t know what this was. Was it love? Was it companionship? Or was it the desperation of needing another person in a time where access to someone’s warmth was so scarce? The question was something that couldn’t be answered, but it was something that didn’t need to be answered. Forsyth had his best friend, and Python had his. They were all they needed in this world, and they were all they needed in these hard times.

They were whole.


End file.
